


Unanswered Prayers

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: The Normal Heart (2014)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Drabble, Inspired by Music, M/M, POV Felix Turner, POV Male Character, POV Queer Character, Prayer, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Felix's changing thoughts on Ned. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unanswered Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Normal Heart.

He prays, _Please, don’t let me fall in love with this man._

The man who refused to open his eyes and was roughly mechanical almost to the point of passionless becomes a distant memory. Felix realises the man who talks about everything, listens intently, and sets his body off in a million different ways is who caused the subtly persistent itch he could never get rid of over the years. Some part must have sensed this man underneath the one he encountered.

Then, Ned says, “I love you.”

_Thank you,_ he prays, _for letting me fall in love with Ned._


End file.
